Über and Leet
Über and Leet are villains local to Brockton Bay with a video game theme. Described as incompetent,Über and Leet were local villains with a video game theme. They were pretty much as incompetent as villains could be while staying out of jail. They barely even rated as B-list. - Excerpt from Insinuation 2.1 and relatively harmless,The amusing but relatively harmless villains - Excerpt from Agitation 3.6 they performed anything from mild to despicable acts while live streaming their outings. ''Modus operandi'' Known to stream their 'adventures' online, the duo, with a theme based on various video games, work either by themselves or with other villains to commit villainous acts. They are know to work with BakudaShell 4.6 of the ABB and Coil. With every escapade, they picked a different video game or series, designing their costumes and crimes around it. All of their acts were streamed, with a suspected delay, to an online audience via the 'snitch'.Shell 4.5 The 'snitch' was a camera, mounted in a golden sphere the size of a tennis ball. It was capable of moving like a hummingbird, staying safe, always recording. Structure There are two members of their team, Über and Leet. They were known to hire henchmen for certain crimes. History Background They operated in Brockton Bay for an indeterminate amount of time. But likely several years. One day it would be Leet in a Mario costume throwing fireballs while Über was dressed up as Bowser, the two of them breaking into a mint to collect ‘coins’. Then a week later, they would have a Grand Theft Auto theme, and they would be driving through the city in a souped up car, ripping off the ABB and beating up hookers. Story Start Their first appearance was in Shell 4.5 where the team encountered Bitch as she was retrieving the money from a recent job with the The Undersiders. They incapacitated her and set up a trap for the remaining Undersiders. This fight ultimately lead to the introduction of a fight between the Undersiders and Bakuda once both Uber and Leet were beat. Shell 4.5 Post-Leviathan Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Über and Leet joined Coil and Circus at the Mayoral candidate debate in Brockton Bay. They led the charge with technology that helped blow up the meeting place and fake Coils death. They received a sizable reward for their efforts from Coil.Monarch Post-Echidna (Arc: Queen) Über and Leet's clones were recognized early on during the fight with Echidna. Leet wielded a large gun which he aimed from a nearby rooftop. Eidolon took short work of dealing with their clones with his 'gravity' attack. Übers and Leets continued to spit out from Echidna through the fight until Leet was released during Echidna's vomiting, and ultimately a smash from Tecton released the original Über. Post-Timeskip (Arc: Cockroaches) Über was arrested for attempted murder after teaming up with Circus. He was locked in a secure facility. Leet has been killed in a fight sometime after the fight with Echidna, and the time that Über was arrested. Fanart Gallery AHFB=U&L.jpg|'' Art by AHatfulOfBomb on Reddit. ''|link=https://imgur.com/AsnNgZB Category:Über and Leet Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Villains